Cinéma, pop corn et soda
by Lucifer -L
Summary: Naruto invite Sasuke au cinéma en compagnie de Sakura et de Saï. Mais le brun ne vient pas pour voir un film. L'Uzumaki ne se doute pas de la machination toute Uchiwesque qui entraînera bien des choses dans l'obscurité de la salle 10. UA, yaoi Sasunarusasu


**Ohayo mina-san !**

Voilà un OS cadeau pour ma bêta-lectrice. Alors qu'elle avait répondu correctement à l'une de mes questions, elle m'a demandé ce qu'elle avait gagné. Et moi, naïvement, j'ai répondu un OS - -' Le lendemain je recevais une liste de cinq propositions qui, cite: "pouvaient par le plus grand des hasard devenir des fics longues"... Après avoir hésité trois milles ans, j'ai fini par choisir le thème d'une sortie cinéma associé à l'image qui illustre mon texte. Des préliminaires sont prévus dans l'ombre de la salle ;)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto est l'heureux propriétaire des personnages évoqués, la situation appartient à ma bêta mais l'écriture est de moi

Couple: Sasunarusasu

Rating: T ou M ? Notez la présence d'un lime ! Prenez aussi en compte que c'est plutôt proche d'un PWP, donc le scénario n'est pas particulièrement recherché, bien que j'ai essayé d'y insérer un peu d'humour en m'inspirant d'une mésaventure cinématographique arrivée à l'une de mes amies.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Cinéma, pop-corn et soda**

- Quatre places pour la salle 10, demandai-je au vendeur.

Ce dernier tapote sur sa machine.

- 24 euros, me demande-t-il avec un sourire que je devine affable.

En effet, l'homme en plus de porter un cache-œil, a le bas du visage dissimulé derrière une cagoule. Je suppose qu'il s'est déguisé pour faire la production de ce film inspiré d'un manga dont j'ai oublié le nom. La machine crache mes billets tandis que je tend l'argent. Le vendeur me donne les tickets et me souhaite une bonne séance.

Je me retourne et rejoins tranquillement mes trois... « amis » ? Non en fait se sont plutôt des camarades de classe.

Un brun aux visages déformé par un sourire faux est assis sur le bord d'une table. Saï, jeune élève passionné d'art et à l'étrange impassibilité.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses (et aux vêtements tout aussi roses) grimace des sourires devant lui. Un poing sur la hanche, elle désigne d'un doigt tendu de son autre main son sourire. La jeune fille fronce les sourcils et tente d'expliquer quelque chose à l'étudiant en art. Sakura Haruno, championne d'arts de combat et, hélas, ma première fan-girl.

De dos à moi, mais le visage de profil, un beau blond aborde un sourire amusé devant le spectacle qu'offre les deux autres. Naruto Uzumaki, un abrutit fini à l'énergie intarissable et adepte de la natation. Il m'aperçoit du coin de l'œil et se lève d'un bond. Ses cheveux sont en parti soulevés par un bandeau où un symbole étrange est gravé. De léger traits sûrement fait au crayon forment comme des moustaches sur ses joues. Lui aussi s'est déguisé en l'un des personnages de ce manga.

Je tends les billets lorsque j'arrive à leur hauteur. Saï attrape le sien et tente un sourire forcé qui me fait plus tiquer qu'autre chose. Le sourire mielleux de Sakura et son « Merci Sasuke-kuuuunnn ! » n'améliorent pas mon humeur. Si cette fille n'était pas capable de me mettre K.O en moins de deux secondes, peut-être lui aurai-je déjà fait comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressé par elle. Pas qu'elle manque particulièrement de charme, mais c'est que... Naruto attrape son billet et le fourre dans sa poche les yeux brillants. Sa main effleure la mienne dans le mouvement, faisant remonter un long frisson le long de mon bras. Car, oui, moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, fils de l'écrivain renommé Fugaku Uchiwa et étudiant en littérature, je suis gay (ou du moins, Narutosexuel) et totalement amoureux de mon meilleur ami, cet idiot de Naruto.

Et c'est pas tous les jours faciles, surtout que cet abrutit ne se rend compte de rien ! Mais j'ai décidé d'être moins subtil dans mes tentatives de drague (les Uchiwa n'ont jamais été connu pour leur extrême patiente, hein !). Et c'est lui-même qui m'en a donné l'occasion, il y a trois jours de cela, lorsqu'il m'a appelé pour me proposer de l'accompagner voir ce fameux film de manga à sa sortie. Je tuai Sakura mentalement lorsque le blond m'annonçait qu'il l'avait elle aussi invité. Et je faillis mettre ma tuerie mentale à exécution lorsqu'il dit, sur le ton de l'humour, qu'il espérait profiter de l'obscurité pour l'embrasser. Immédiatement, j'acceptai sa proposition mais j'invitai aussi Saï.

Mon plan était simple: premièrement, tout faire pour que Sakura et Naruto ne se rapprochent pas (même si cette fille est follement amoureuse de moi), d'où l'intervention de Saï, qui je le savais (sûrement mieux que lui d'ailleurs, vu qu'il est un ignare sentimentalement parlant), était sous le charme de la jeune fille, et, deuxièmement, me débrouiller pour que Naruto tombe dans mes filets. Et lorsqu'un Uchiwa décide de partir en chasse, pas de quartier. Mon pauvre pseudo-meilleur-ami allait en voir de toutes les couleurs. Je hausse un sourcils lorsque je remarque qu'il me détaille.

- Mais, où est le pop corn ? Demande-t-il soudainement.

- Quel pop corn ? M'étonnai-je stoïquement.

- Mais, voyons Sasuke, on ne regarde pas un film sans POP CORN ! Et sans soda non plus ! Me répond-t-il comme si s'était évident.

Je soupire et hausse une épaule. Il râle en s'éloignant, suivi de Sakura et de Saï. Bande de goinfres ! Je sors d'une de mes poches un bâtonnet de réglisse rouge que je mâchouille en les attendant. Naruto est le premier à revenir. Une paille dans la bouche et un soda à la main, il à l'air plutôt content. Il vient s'appuyer contre un mur du couloir qui mène aux salles de projection. Je me lève et m'appuie sur le mur face à lui.

- T'as renoncé au pop corn ? L'interrogeai-je tout en mâchouillant ma réglisse.

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux et aborde un sourire gêné, arrêtant de boire sa boisson.

- Ben... en fait, j'ai pas pensé à prendre suffisamment d'argent pour prendre et du Coca et du pop corn !

Je retiens un soupir désespéré. Parfois, il est vraiment con.

- Mais Sakura-chan a dit qu'elle en prendrait un gros paquet pour nous tous.

- Et elle y est encore ?

- Oui. C'est parce que Saï dit qu'il n'est jamais allé au cinéma avec des amis et qu'il ne connaît donc pas tout les bonbons proposés. Sakura-chan s'est donc fait un devoir de l'aider à choisir. Elle est vraiment gentille !

Je grogne. Cette fille me hérisse le poil. Naruto est à moi ! Et merde... Je crois que je suis gravement atteint.

- Dis, tu me passe un peu de réglisse ? Me demande-t-il avec gourmandise.

Un sourire carnassier étire le coin de mes lèvres. Puis repart aussi vite qu'il est apparut. Je hausse une épaule et comble la distance entre nous.

- Si tu veux, dis-je en plaçant mes coude de chaque côté de son corps, mes avants-bras collés contre le mur.

Puis je me penche vers lui, et insère entre ses lèvres l'autre extrémité de mon bâton de réglisse. Ses joues virent aux rouges en un instant et ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement. Nos nez se frôlent. Mes yeux ne lâchent pas les siens. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque que son soda penche dangereusement. L'une de mes mains saisit la boisson et la redresse. Mes doigts couvrent les siens. Je les sens serrer brusquement le Coca. Le pauvre emballage en carton dégouline de boisson sucrée.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun ?!

Mes yeux ne lâche toujours pas les siens. D'un coup de dent, je romps le bâtonnet. Ses yeux se baissent sur mes lèvres. Il déglutit lorsque ma langue vient chercher mon bout de réglisse pour le faire disparaître dans ma bouche. Je tourne alors la tête vers Sakura et aborde mon air le plus stoïque possible, tout en mâchonnant ma réglisse.

- Oui ?

Je sens toujours Naruto tendu près de moi. Nos corps sont proches. Saï débarque derrière une Sakura qui ne parvient pas à se remettre du choc. J'ai presque pitié d'elle. Car après tout, si elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi et si elle n'était pas l'objet du béguin de Naruto, je pourrait, peut-être, trouvé sa compagnie pas trop invivable. En attendant, Saï, les bras chargés de bonbons et autres sucreries en tout genre, pose sur moi un regard interrogateur. Je me redresse, libérant de mon emprise ma proie, et hausse une épaule.

- Il voulait de la réglisse, expliquai-je sur un ton plat (mon ton habituel).

Saï hoche la tête et me suis lorsque je tourne les talons vers le couloir afin de gagner notre salle. Sakura se remet du choc et vient trottiner à mes côtés.

J'ai aussi pris une boisson pour toi, Sasuke-kun, me dit-elle en me tendant un gobelet d'où une paille s'échappe. Comme je ne savais pas trop ce que tu voulais, je me suis permis de te prendre la même chose que moi.

Mon regard stoïque fait un instant la navette entre le soda qu'elle vient de me refourguer et son sourire niais. Je hausse une épaule. Je n'en boirai pas mais lui tendre avec un non merci, manquerait de classe. Elle semble très heureuse et sautille presque gaiement. Hola ! Doucement avec la niaiserie !

Du coin de l'œil, je vois que Naruto nous a rejoins. Il me jette un coup d'œil incertain. Son regard fait la navette entre moi et Sakura tandis qu'il se mordille la lèvre. Je manque de déverser le contenu du gobelet sur le crâne du chamallow à mes côtés, lorsque je comprend qu'il s'imagine une relation plus qu'amicale entre moi et Sakura. Même lorsqu'elle ne le veut pas, cette fille parvient à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues avec Naruto. J'ai presque envie de dire que c'est la pire ennemi (question drague) que j'ai jamais affronté. Elle joue dans la cour des grands ! Ressaisis toi, Sasuke, ressaisis-toi ! J'expire profondément. Rien n'est encore joué, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Naruto part dans un long monologue pour expliquer à Saï la trame du manga dont est inspiré le film, lorsque le brun se met à le questionner. La salle dix est la dernière salle, au fond du couloir. La porte d'en face porte le symbole des toilettes.

Je suis le premier à entrer. Je tiens la porte aux autres; Saï tente de ne pas semer ses provisions, Sakura me remercie de manière un peu trop marquée, et Naruto est retourné à son état normal, c'est à dire, totalement excité à l'idée de voir ce film. La salle est complètement vide. Sakura en semble un peu interloquée mais bien vite d'autres préoccupations l'accaparent.

En effet, Saï s'est assis tout à fait devant. Sakura se glisse à sa suite mais peste devant sa bêtise lorsqu'elle se rend compte que Naruto me sépare d'elle. Je ne suis que moyennement rassuré quand à cette ordre là, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Naruto ne tient pratiquement pas en place et gigote sur son siège. Sakura se résigne à rester à sa place et grignote un ou deux pop corn. Saï profite des publicités pour ouvrir ses paquets dont le plastique pousse des cris déchirants. Et moi, je regarde d'un œil morne les publicités qui défilent sur l'écran, la tête appuyée sur ma main et mon coude plié sur l'accoudoir. Le film tarde à commencer.

Lorsque, enfin, toutes les lumières s'éteignent et la publicité laisse place au générique de début. Pendant quelques instants, le silence se fait dans nos rangs. Naruto tire sur la manche de mon tee-shirt.

- Sasuke ?

- Hm ? Demandai-je en détournant la tête, le menton toujours appuyé sur ma main.

Naruto a les sourcils froncés lorsqu'il reprend:

- Ça ne ressemble pas à « The Ramen's World ».

- Ah ?

Le générique laisse soudain la place à deux actrices, une femme et une enfant ressemblant à des paysannes.

- Mais c'est quoi ce film !? Ce n'est pas « The Ramen's World » !

En effet, les images en plus d'être en noir et blanc ont l'air de dater. Lorsque l'un des personnages ouvre la bouche, ce n'est pas pour parler français et un sous-titre s'affiche. Naruto a un air ahuri absolument risible. Les deux autres semblent s'être aperçu de mon erreur. Enfin ma pseudo-erreur. Parce qu'il y a beaucoup trop de monde dans l'autre salle pour mes projets. Naruto sort rapidement le programme du cinéma et le feuillette. Après avoir lu un petit paragraphe, il me tue des yeux:

- Sasuke, tu es mort !

- Tu m'as dis d'aller prendre des billet pour la salle 10.

- Pour la salle 6 !

- Mais tu ne pouvais pas le remarquer plutôt, usuratonkachi !

- Mais tu ne pouvais pas prendre les bons tickets, teme !

Sakura a pris des mains de Naruto le programme. Alors que ses yeux sont fixés sur le papier, elle cogne le crâne de Naruto.

- Suffit ! Ordonne-t-elle.

Il se masse le crâne, les larmes au bord des yeux, un air de petite chose écrasée sur le visage. Risible.

- Ce n'est effectivement pas « The Ramen's War »...

- The Ramen's World ! Corrige Naruto.

- Ça m'a tout l'air d'être la vieille version _des Misérables_ en anglais ! S'exclame Sakura en ignorant la remarque du blond.

- Et alors ? Demande Saï en gobant un M&M's.

- On va s'ennuyer, soupire Sakura.

- Je rate mon film ! Se morfond Naruto.

- Je vais pouvoir faire la sieste, remarquai-je d'un ton plat.

Naruto me tue des yeux. Pendant environ une demi-heure, rien de notable ne se passe.

Naruto s'est rabattu sur les provisions sucrés de Saï qui les partage sans problème. Très souvent, Naruto passe le bras par-dessus Sakura pour réclamer de sa main tendu quelques friandises. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de ce manège, la jeune fille réquisitionne les bonbons et les deux dealers reçoivent une bosse sur le crâne. De mon côté, j'attends patiemment mon heure. Naruto se lamente pendant un bon moment (surtout depuis qu'il a vu que le film durait deux heures et demi), mais fini par la boucler lorsque Sakura lui file la boîte de pop corn.

Après avoir quasiment fini le paquet, Naruto le dépose à ses pieds. Et comme par hasard, sa main se pose sur celle de Sakura, elle-même posée sur l'accoudoir. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois le manège. Merde. Il a décidé de passer en mode attaque. Sakura retire négligemment sa main. Mais il est têtu. Faisant style de s'étirer, il pose son bras sur le fauteuil de sa voisine. Il se décale, l'air de rien, vers elle. Et s'éloigne de moi.

Bon, je met tout de suite mon plan à exécution, plus le temps pour les hésitations. Mon verre de soda, auquel je n'ai pas touché, est posé sur l'accoudoir commun au siège de Naruto et au mien. D'un coup de coude, je fais tomber le verre sur le dragueur. Celui-ci se lève d'un bond. Trop tard le liquide sucré à fait une tâche sur son blouson et un peu sur son pantalon.

- Putain ! S'exclame-t-il en frottant la tâche. Sasuke !

- Pardon, m'excusai-je en me levant.

- Heureusement qu'on est les seul dans la salle, remarque Sakura.

J'attrape la main de Naruto et le tire derrière moi.

- Les toilettes sont en face de la salle, je vais t'aider à nettoyer ça.

- Non, c'est pas grave, laisse tomber.

- Ça risque de laisser une marque.

- Ah non ! Pas sur mon cosplay de Ramen !

- Ramen ? Demandai-je interloqué.

- Le héros de « The Ramen's World ».

L'originalité du prénom me sidère. Avec un soupir, je le tire jusqu'au bout de la rangée.

- Vous voulez de l'aide ? Interroge Sakura.

- Tu ne peux pas entrer dans les toilettes des hommes, répliquai-je rapidement.

Il faudrait pas qu'elle s'invite non plus. La jeune fille se rassois docilement dans son siège. Nous remontons avec Naruto les longues rangées de sièges pour gagner la sortie. Le double battant s'ouvre avec un bruit feutré. Les toilettes ne sont pas superbement propre, mais j'ai déjà vu pire.

Avec un soupir, Naruto enlève son blouson et le dépose sur le comptoir. Avec un peu d'eau il frotte la tâche sur sa veste. Moi, je reste appuyé contre un mur. Sous sa veste bleu foncé et orange, le blond porte un tee-shirt noir à manche courte, suffisamment près du corps pour que je puisse me rincer l'œil à travers le miroir. Il est plutôt mignon avec cet air à la fois sérieux et embêté.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et me regarde par le biais du miroir:

- T'étais pas censé m'aider toi ?

- Mais avec plaisir, répliquai-je avec un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon.

Il repose ses yeux sur la tâche, les sourcils froncés. Je colle mon torse contre son dos. Mes mains s'agrippent au rebord de l'évier. Il relève vivement ses yeux vers moi. Un long frisson le parcourt comme mon souffle se répand dans son cou. Mes lèvres montent jusqu'à son oreille.

- Et tu comptes aussi enlever le pantalon ? Questionnai-je malicieusement.

Ses joues se teintent légèrement.

- Je... mph... non. Non ça ne sera pas la peine.

Il est tendu. Je prend un malin plaisir à jouer presque distraitement avec ses mèches du bout de mon nez.

- Dans ce cas, murmurai-je.

Je m'écarte. Il semble soulagé. Pas pour longtemps. Je le tourne vers moi. Je me mouille un peu les mains. La tâche se trouve plutôt bien placé à mon goût. Je frictionne un peu le tissus. Naruto frissonne soudainement. Sa main rejoins la mienne pour arrêter le geste.

- Je... euh... Je peux me débrouiller en fait, marmonna-t-il le rouge aux joues.

- J'ai dit que je t'aiderai, et puis c'est moi qui t'es tâché, m'entêtai-je en continuant mes frictions.

Naruto se racle la gorge.

- Non, je t'assure que ça va aller, tente-t-il de me convaincre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? M'amusai-je à le questionner.

- Non, non... Je ne veux pas t'embêter, c'est tout.

- Tu ne m'embêtes pas.

- Sasuke, s'il te plaît arrête.

Ce ton un peu suppliant me fait frissonner. Je dois avoir des tendances dominantes. Il se racle la gorge et me lance un coup d'œil gêné.

- C'est que la tâche est assez mal placée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, m'explique-t-il embarrassé.

Je regarde un instant la tâche.

- Moi je la trouve très bien placée cette tâche.

Mon ton neutre le laisse déboussolé. Il ne sait pas trop comment prendre la chose. Je vais l'aider à comprendre. Une de mes mains vient épouser la forme de son menton et lui relève un peu la tête. Je me penche et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Mes yeux se ferment. J'avoue avoir un peu peur de sa réaction. Son corps s'est soudain tendu contre le mien. Mon autre main est toujours posée sur le rebord de l'évier. Mon petit baiser ne dure pas longtemps. Mais je profite au maximum de ses lèvres qui glissent un peu contre les miennes. Je me recule doucement et rouvre les yeux.

Il a les yeux écarquillés et le rouge aux joues. Sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement. Mon regard se baisse vers elle. J'ai la très nette envie de replonger sur ses lèvres pour un baiser plus profond, mais je me retiens. Mes yeux rencontrent à nouveau les siens. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'il cherche ses mots. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire un peu moqueur de fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Je cache ma tension derrière une remarque amusée :

- Tu veux un bocal ?

Ma phrase le fait tout de suite réagir : il ferme la bouche et fronce les sourcils.

- Sasuke, ne joue pas avec moi s'il te plaît, me lance-t-il sur un ton boudeur en détournant la tête.

Son corps se détend et il prend appuie contre l'évier. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'il reprend :

- Bon, laissons la tâche tranquille et retournons dans la salle, dit-il un peu nerveusement.

D'un mouvement fluide, il échappe à mon emprise et se dirige vers la porte de sortie. Son pas est un peu raide et pressé. Je le rejoins en quelques grandes enjambées et retiens son poignet. Son autre main est sur la poignet de la porte. Il tourne son visage, mi-intrigué mi-nerveux vers moi. Le mien est très sérieux :

- Je ne joue pas, Naruto.

Il frissonne. Son regard prend une légère lueur de panique. Il se défait brusquement de ma main et ouvre précipitamment la porte. Je sors juste derrière lui. Il court presque de l'autre côté du couloir et ouvre les doubles battants qui se referment juste sous mon nez. Là, il m'agace. Je rentre rapidement. Une voix de stentor chante dans les hauts-parleurs de la salle. Ah parce que c'est une comédie musicale en plus ? Ce détail à vite fait de disparaître de mon esprit. Je rattrape quelques rangées plus bas le blond qui a ralentit la cadence. Je le tourne vers moi.

- Naruto ?

- Je crois que l'on ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres, me propose-t-il en triturant ses doigts.

- Tu crois sérieusement que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? Lui demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

- J'aimerais, marmonne-t-il sans me regarder.

- Je suis très sérieux Naruto. Si je t'ai embrassé ce n'est pas pour m'amuser avec toi.

Il ne me répond pas. Son regard me fuit. Je lui attrape de nouveau le menton pour qu'il me regarde. Il frissonne mais n'arrête pas mon geste. Ses yeux se fixent sur mes lèvres. Il déglutit.

- Naruto ?

- Voui ? Me répond-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Je ne m'y suis peut-être pas bien pris.

Ses yeux consentent enfin à rencontrer les miens. J'y lis beaucoup de questions.

- Je ne suis pas très doué pour... pour dire ce que je ressens.

Il m'écoute attentivement.

- En tout cas, je ne joue pas avec toi. Parce que je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce soit si compliqué d'exprimer ce que je ressens. Fierté Uchiwesque.

- Je veux dire que si tu veux bien de moi...

Je laisse ma phrase en suspend. Mes yeux plongent dans les siens.

- C'est à dire que je ne sais pas trop... murmure-t-il gêné. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je ne veux pas, hein ! Enchaîne-t-il précipitamment.

Il rougit quand il se rend compte de ses mots.

- Je ne suis jamais sortit avec des garçons, m'explique-t-il gêné. Je ne sais pas du tout comment ça marche avec un garçon... enfin, pas que je trouve que se soit vraiment différent... enfin, si mais... pas vraiment, en fait je n'en sais rien du tout, mais je... euh... euh...

Il s'est complètement perdu. Je ne peux retenir un léger rire. Il se tait et rougit.

- Tu n'es pas plus doué que moi pour t'exprimer, me moquai-je gentiment.

Il me sourit. Un instant un petit sourire étire le coin de ma bouche. Puis, je redeviens sérieux.

- Et si je te montre un peu comment ça marche ? Demandai-je.

Il me regarde interloqué.

- C'est que je ne suis pas gay à la base, enfin je ne pense pas, tente-t-il.

- Et alors ? Tu trouves ça dégoûtant ?

- Non ! Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question... Mais je... euh... je ne sais pas... mais je... c'est à dire que...

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te dévirginiser non plus.

- Ah bon ?

- Déçu ? Interrogeai-je amusé.

- Non, non pas du tout, enfin... non, non, balbutie-t-il en rougissant. Mais je ne comprend pas ce que tu me proposes en fait.

- Je te montre et tu me dis ce que tu en penses après ?

Il hésite un moment.

- Si il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire je ne te forcerai pas.

Bien qu'il doute un peu, ses yeux semblent me donner leur accord. Je me penche de nouveau vers ses lèvres.

Il m'accueille timidement. Je m'écarte un peu. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieur mais ne proteste pas. Je plonge à nouveau sur sa bouche.

Mes mains descendent jusqu'au creux de ses reins pour le plaquer davantage contre moi. Ce baiser est plus intense que les deux autres. Rapidement je me fraie un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche. Lorsque ma langue rencontre la sienne, il frissonne entre mes bras. Nos langues s'apprivoisent et se découvrent. Les poils de ma nuque sont hérissés. L'imaginer et le vivre, ça n'a absolument rien à voir.

Bien que je sois le plus entreprenant, je m'arrange pour ne pas trop le presser. Il ne faudrait pas tout gâcher. Mais au fur et à mesure de nos échanges qui deviennent de plus en plus langoureux, il prend confiance et ne subit plus. Alors que nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle, c'est lui qui revient à l'assaut de mes lèvres. Surpris, mais pas mécontent, je lui laisse accès à ma bouche.

Son baiser fait frissonner tout mon être. J'en veux plus. Mes mains attrapent les siennes, et tout en continuant de l'embrasser, je commence à reculer. Il suit mon mouvement mais me lance un regard interrogateur.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que ces deux-là vienne nous déranger ? expliquai-je en désignant les deux seules places occupées de la salle.

Naruto ne me contredit pas et fonce de nouveau sur mes lèvres. Je remonte les rangées de sièges jusqu'à celle tout au fond de la salle. D'un mouvement souple, j'échange nos places pour le plaquer contre le mur. Ma bouche quitte la sienne pour redessiner sa mâchoire, puis descendre dans son cou.

L'une de mes mains se glisse sous son tee-shirt. Du bout des doigts, je caresse la peau de son buste, lui provoquant la chair de poule. Mes lèvres dévorent son cou. Je sens contre ma bouche le mouvement de sa gorge qui déglutit. Ses lèvres laissent s'échapper des soupirs lascifs qui m'encouragent.

Mes doigts sous son tee-shirt frôlent son abdomen, remontent jusqu'à ses pectoraux et s'attardent sur ses tétons. Je fais tourner un bouton de chair entre mes doigts. Un petit gémissement lui échappe. Je ne peux me retenir de sourire. Mes lèvres remontent jusqu'à son oreille et mon souffle s'y répand.

- Fais attention, je ne pense pas que le son du film parvienne à couvrir totalement tes gémissements. Pas qu'ils soient déplaisants à mon goût.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer. Je titille de la langue le lobe de son oreille avant de tracer le contour de l'arcade. Il frissonne violemment entre mes bras. Je prend note de ce point sensible. Mon corps se presse contre le sien avec plus de vigueur. Je prend un malin plaisir à remonter mon genou entre ses jambes écartés. Il étouffe un gémissement quand je frôle d'un peu trop près son entrejambe excité. Il me tue des yeux.

- Tout ça pour moi ? Le taquinai-je.

J'appuie un peu plus. Ses yeux se ferment. Il mord sa lèvre inférieur et un gémissement un peu étouffé s'échappe de sa gorge. Ses joues sont rougies. Quelques mèches de cheveux en pagaille vadrouillent sur son front. Mes yeux n'en perdent pas une miette. Je ne peux m'empêcher de renouveler l'expérience. Il tressaute entre mes bras et gémit de nouveau. Sa tête part un peu vers l'arrière m'offrant son cou, que je m'empresse de dévorer à nouveau. L'image de son visage rougie me fait frissonner.

Mes mains se glissent dans le creux de ses reins pour l'attirer contre moi, le décollant du mur. Je me décale un peu et l'assois doucement sur un siège. Nos lèvres sont de nouveau scellés. Mes mains remontent sur son torse et attirent avec elles le tee-shirt noir. Il lève complaisamment les bras pour me permettre de le lui retirer.

Ma bouche descend sur son cou puis le long de sa clavicule. Mes mains ne sont pas en reste et découvrent le torse bronzé. La pulpe de mes doigts caresse son abdomen, faisant se contracter les muscles sous la peau. Mon autre main titille l'un de ses mamelons.

Mes doigts sur ses abdominaux se font plus entreprenant et descendent petit à petit vers son pantalon. Je déboutonne son bas et ouvre sa braguette, tandis que nos lèvres et nos langues se lancent de nouveau dans une danse effrénée. Il sursaute lorsque mes doigts viennent insolemment se glisser dans son boxer. Ils effleurent son membre tendu. Un long frisson le secoue. Je profite du spectacle de son visage où le plaisir grimpe.

Mes mains se glissent dans son caleçon de chaque côté de ses hanches pour faire glisser le tissus. Il baisse un regard à la fois gêné et incertain sur son membre érigé, en partie dégagé de sa prison de tissus. Je ne le laisse pas se poser des questions trop longtemps. Je prend en main son désir tandis que mes dents viennent mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

Sa main remonte vivement sur sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement. J'entame de longs va-et-vient sur son sexe. Ses halètements et ses gémissements, bien que cachés par sa main, me font frissonner. Mon propre désir se manifeste presque douloureusement, un peu à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Ma langue taquine son oreille et descend le long de son cou, puis sur son torse. Elle vient embêter l'un de ses tétons.

Sa main contre sa bouche est descendu. Pour ne pas se faire trop expressif, il mordille le bout de son majeur. Cette vision manque de me faire gémir. J'arrête soudain de le masturber. Il émet un petit grognement mécontent qui m'amuse.

Mon bassin vient frotter contre le sien. Il se mord la lèvre. Je m'empare de ses lèvres tout en continuant d'onduler contre son corps. J'ai moi même du mal à retenir quelques gémissements. La friction de son membre contre mon pantalon m'excite au plus haut point. Nos bouches étouffent nos gémissements mutuels. Mes yeux sont plongés dans les siens.

Alors que d'un coup de rein plus lent je prolonge le frottement, il pousse un long gémissement sourd. Ses mains se posent sur mes reins et plaquent fortement nos deux corps. Je m'effondre sur lui. Il me dévore littéralement les lèvres.

Ses mains ne sont pas en reste et ouvrent fébrilement ma chemise. Elles glissent contre ma peau, me faisant encore plus haleter si c'est encore possible. Nos bouches ne se lâchent plus.

Je me déhanche toujours contre lui. Ses hanches se joignent aux miennes. Ses mains passent dans mon dos et naviguent sur ma peau en une longue traversée de frissons. Ses mains descendent ensuite au creux de mes reins et m'encouragent à accentuer mes coups de reins.

Je viens suçoter son cou, me permettant d'y laisser ma marque. Il gémit plus fort et souffle mon prénom d'une voix rauque. Le plaisir monte graduellement en moi. De longs tourbillons partent de mon bas-ventre pour remonter jusque dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Nos souffles s'emmêlent. Plus aucun de nous ne cherche à arrêter ses gémissements, couverts par la bande-son du film. Ma jouissance est proche. Je vais mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

- Sasuke, gémit-il.

Cette plainte me pousse à bout. Je me libère avec un gémissement rauque, que ses lèvres étouffent. Ma main descend sur son membre encore tendu et viens en titiller le gland. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour le faire venir.

Nous reprenons notre souffle. Mes yeux scrutent son visage. Ses yeux sont fermés et le plaisir semble s'évaporer lentement de lui. Je laisse mes yeux se perdre sur le torse bronzé que je n'ai pas pris la peine d'observer plus que ça. Je caresse du regard ce torse fin et légèrement musclé. Je remonte tout doucement, passant d'abord sur le ventre, puis les pectoraux et les tétons, sur sa clavicule, son cou et enfin son visage où ses deux grands yeux bleus me fixent. Je me penche très doucement vers lui, une main sur son torse. Mes lèvres frôlent les siennes sans vraiment les toucher.

- Verdict ?

Il rougit un peu mais comble la distance infime entre nos lèvres. C'est un baiser doux. Je m'installe plus confortablement sur ses cuisses et viens fourrer mon nez dans ses cheveux.

- Pour quelqu'un qui se dit hétéro, je te trouve bien réceptif à mes caresses, le taquinai-je en frottant légèrement mon nez contre sa nuque.

- Tais-toi, teme ! marmonne-t-il gêné.

Mais ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon buste et me serrent doucement contre lui.

- J'imagine que je peux prendre ça pour un oui ? Interrogeai-je tout de même.

Naruto s'écarte et me regarde avec un sourcil haussé.

- Tu en doute ? Me demande-t-il d'un ton sceptique.

Je me rend compte que je viens de poser une question idiote à la Naruto et que le blond m'a répondu avec une flegme toute Uchiwesque. Cette ironie m'arrache un léger rire.

- Mais quooi ?

- Rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'aime juste.

Je suis moi-même surpris de mes paroles mais n'en laisse rien paraître. Le blond m'adresse un petit sourire. Je me penche doucement vers ses lèvres.

Un petit cri choqué se fait entendre à l'autre bout de la salle.

* * *

Voili Voilou !

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Reviewez !

à la revoyure !


End file.
